leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Garen/@comment-77.98.249.112-20121005183025
I play lol all the time, and I find Garen the most fun so ive played with him in probably more than 50% of my matches. Too much I know, but it means i know him very well. I win my lane 90% of the time and can even jungle with him, although you shouldn't because hes not a jungler. It's funny when the other team tries to counter pick me in ranked by picking teemo or Yorick because they always feed me. Jayce is the only champ i fear because he doesn't seem to have any weaknesses in lane so i usually ask my jungler for help. I know i sound full of it but i cant help cringing when i see some Garen builds so I'll just say mine, to give people an idea or 2 for theirs. I mostly take boots and 3 pots first, because i feel safer from the enemy jungler and can roam a bit easier, but i take a dorans shield against some champs like Pantheon, Irelia, Kha zix and other Garens because you trade more dmg than you lose and the health regen is great. I buy 1 Dorans blade next because i used to but a gold per 10 item, like Avarice Blade, but I would notice that they wouldnt help in dmg trade offs too much. If i fall behind i'd get a gold per 10 item as well as MR or armour. I build Infinty edge first but i get 1 or 2 of the items for youmuu's ghost blade first because they are cheeper and help you to snow ball in lane, But IE deals much more dmg so i get that first, so make sure to farm a lot(Getting small golems or wolves occaisionly helps and if you get a head go into the enemy jungle). For boots i personally prefer boots of swiftness because it just feels better for me. The extra speed makes your Q's % speed increase even faster and it is much better for chasing and keeping enemy's inside your E. But I swap them for Merc Treads if the game goes on a very long time because they are better in team fights but that's usually when i've completed my build. I get Youmuu's pretty quick after IE but for the next 3 i change it up all the time. Good items are: Aegis of the legion (If sum1 on your team doesn't get it) Warmog's + Atma's Impaler (I don't get one if i don't plan on buying the other) Either; Force of Nature or Maw of Malmortius (both are fine, I usually go MoM for more dmg so more fun) Randuins Omen (great item on Garen and you can get heart of gold early for more money, this as well as Aegis of the legion gives you a good amount of health) Guardian Angel (I get this 3rd if im ahead or if my team has poor initiation so i can charge first into team fights without dieing) That's all i buy really, I think sunfire cape would be ok but the dmg doesn't really impress me. Frozen mallet seems to expensive when Warmogs is a similar price and gives you more health and garen can't make full use of the slow. Nor can he make full use of attack speed or life steel. Activating Youmuu's after judgement can keep up a large dmg out put without investing in a Phantom dancer or something. So... Boots of Swiftness(or merc treads) / Infinity egde / Aegis of the legion(or guardian angel) / Youmuu's Ghostblade / Randuins Omen / Force of Nature. Or for Carry Garen... BoS / IE / YGB / Warmogs / Atmer's Impaler / MoM. Im not sure why I ended up writing so much lol, but i hope this helps some one.